vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a main character and protagonist on . He is a very powerful witch, who is the former Regent of the Nine Covens and a former member of the Tremé Coven. He is the ex-husband of the witch, Eva Sinclair. Vincent eventually left his coven, as he no longer was interested in being apart of the supernatural community, instead wishing to live his own life. He ultimately became a target for Esther Mikaelson because of this and she places her son's spirit, Finn Mikaelson, within him. Finn used Vincent's body throughout the second season and antagonized his brothers and their allies. Eventually, Vincent was freed from Finn's possession in They All Asked For You. Upon regaining his own consciousness, Vincent expressed guilt for Finn's actions. He was approached by Marcel Gerard, who asked him to help them stop Eva Sinclair, as she had been causing trouble at the time. Vincent reluctantly agreed. Not long after, he was offered the role of Regent following Josephine LaRue's death. Vincent declined the offer and suggested Davina Claire become Regent. The Ancestors agreed and he began to mentor her. In the third season, Vincent and Camille O'Connell worked closely with the police, attempting to solve who the murderer was killing random people in New Orleans. Eventually, Vincent gets Davina shunned with Marcel's help, as he didn't want the Strix harming her. Vincent is then elected as Regent by the Ancestors for a brief time, until being shunned in The Devil Comes Here and Sighs. Following his impeachment, Vincent is working closely with the Mikaelson Family and their closest allies, in effort to kill Lucien Castle and stop the Ancestors once and for all. Early History Vincent Griffith was born to a long line of witches from the Tremé Coven, one of nine covens of witches present in the city of New Orleans. As he once told Camille, his family were some of the meanest witches New Orleans had ever known. Vincent was raised as a witch by his coven while also maintaining as normal a life as possible, going to college and having a job. Vincent was considered to be a powerful witch by his coven and was apparently well regarded by the other witches of New Orleans (so much so that they later planned to offer him the position of regent). Throughout his time in New Orleans, Vincent lived in peace among the witches until the troubles with the vampires started again. The witch community remained divided over what to do: several covens refused to take part in the fighting while others sided with the vampires and others decided to do all they could to oppose them (such as the French Quarter Coven). When Vincent was sixteen, he met Eva Sinclair, a talented and wild witch with whom he developed a romantic relationship and they eventually married. Although the witches were concerned about their relationship because of Eva's wild ways, they let them be because they were both happy. In 2011, children from various covens started to go missing from different quarters of New Orleans. Each was a witch prodigy and their disappearance caused a great deal of fear in the witch community. Vincent assembled a team of witches from every single coven to track down the kidnapper and the kids but could not find them before they were submitted to a cloaking spell, preventing the use of locator spells. Vincent refused to give up however and managed to cast a locator spell on one of the kidnapped children before the cloaking spell went on. Catching glimpses of visions, Vincent discovered that it was Eva who had been kidnapping the children. He confronted her and captured her. She tried to convince him to help her in her plans: to use one child from each coven of New Orleans as a sacrifice to create a great power source and complete the Rite of Nines, to unite the witches under her, a powerful witch who could destroy the vampires. However, Vincent refused to help her and she was imprisoned in the witch Asylum at the Fauline Cottage. Disillusioned with the supernatural community, he left the Tremé Coven and began leading a life on his own. This left him vulnerable and he was captured by Esther as a vessel for her son, Finn Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= Vincent is first seen as Finn's vessel in From a Cradle to a Grave alongside the fourth Harvest girl Cassie, who is possessed by Finn's mother Esther. |-|Season Two= From Rebirth to Sanctuary, Vincent is only seen as Finn's vessel. In The Devil is Damned, while possessed by Finn, Vincent was killed in a gas explosion after a confrontation with Finn's younger brother Elijah Mikaelson. In I Love You, Goodbye, Finn's older sister Freya Mikaelson performed a spell, reviving Finn's spirit within Vincent's body and began healing the burns that had been inflicted on her brother. In They All Asked For You, Vincent makes his first real appearance after only being seen as Finn's vessel. After being mortally injured by Klaus, Freya quickly heals Finn and then draws his soul out of Vincent's body and into her talisman. Vincent regains himself for the first time in months since he was possessed, looking terrified and questioning who those around him were. Freya casts a spell that puts him to sleep, and it is presumed that Elijah then completes his deal with the witches and hands Vincent over in exchange for Eva Sinclair/Rebekah's freedom from her crimes. In Save My Soul, Vincent learns from Marcel (who took him hostage, and put Lobelia flowers in his food, so he won't be able to concentrate and do magic) that he was possessed for nine months by Finn Mikaelson. Overwhelmed by his situation, he bonds with Cami who sees he's unlike the 'Vincent' she thought was her adviser. He later meets Rebekah Mikaelson, who is inhabits his wife's body. He then tells the original that he never thought he would see his wife again, after she was locked up in the Fauline Cottage. In Exquisite Corpse, Marcel finds him drinking in a bar and asks him for his help to stop Eva, who has taken permanent control of her body. Vincent tells him about how the kidnappings started two years before and how he was the one who had discovered that it was Eva who had been snatching the children for a ritual designed to channel the magic of all nine witch covens in New Orleans; Eva needed to sacrifice a child from each coven, each with great potential, for her ritual to succeed. Eventually, Vincent agrees to help Marcel and they corner Eva in a herbal shop where Vincent interrogates his wife. She tells him that the children aren't dead and that they don't need to die for the ritual to be completed. Vincent incapacitates Marcel and frees Eva. They then go to capture Josephine as the last sacrifice but, when Eva reveals the children, she also reveals that they do have to die. Vincent knocks her out, as he had pretended to go along with her plan to find the children. He is then sent into Eva's mind by Freya Mikaelson with Marcel to save Rebekah. In a final confrontation with Eva, Vincent tries to kill her but fails just before she is killed by Rebekah. Vincent is later seen burning a picture of himself and Eva back in the bar. In City Beneath The Sea, Vincent tells Camille that the witches want him to succeed Josephine as Regent but he refuses and instead offers Davina the job. He tells her that, as regent, she would have the power of the Ancestors of all the nine covens which would allow to bring back her dead boyfriend, Kol. In Fire with Fire, Vincent tries to convince the Elders that Davina is their best chance at having a powerful regent. When Davina herself manages to convince them, he participates in the ritual which sees her appointed as regent. In Ashes to Ashes, Vincent warns Davina that she should be careful by bringing Kol back, as he was still a Mikaelson and they were known to remain together when push came to shove. He later talks to Camille about her feelings for Klaus and his own feelings towards magic. She then convinces him to remain in New Orleans to advise Davina to be a good witch, not like his parents or the witches who came before them. Vincent is last seen attending a witch gathering led by Davina, who plans to wage war against the Mikaelsons for tricking her into bringing Esther back from the dead instead of Kol. }} |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, In No Quarter, Personality Vincent is shown to be witty and head strong. He has a dislike for vampires and shows no fear of them, however, he does fear Finn Mikaelson due to being possessed by him for nine months. He apparently left his Coven of his own free will, giving up on being a Witch due to events in his life nine months prior which may include the fact that his wife Eva went on a killing spree Harvesting the young witches in the community. Vincent has a desire to leave New Orleans, and the supernatural conflicts in it. Seemingly tired of the whole thing. He seems to be empathic, a trait shared with Cami whom he has taking a liking to. Suggesting, like himself, she break away from the Supernatural in general. Vincent has also shown to be a compassionate man, feeling remorse for the actions Finn performed while possessing him, even though Vincent himself is not responsible. Furthermore, he takes it upon himself to help get rid of Eva, despite desiring to get away from the supernatural community. In Savior, he took up the title of Regent as he decides to stop holding back from Witchcraft, after being effectively taunted by Marcel for his poor choices of candidates. However, Vincent warned Marcel that his rule will be stricter and not be in favor to vampires. However The Ancestors shunned him after noticing he wasn't loyal to their cause while Vincent himself noted he just wanted to keep the peace not to be used as a puppet. Physical Appearance He is a young African American man with shaved black hair and aristocratic facial features. He also has a clean and well-groomed beard and mustache. He generally wears leather jackets, hoodies, and casual attire, though when possessed by Finn Mikaelson, he dressed in Finn's fashion sense, with more aristocratic and high-class clothing such as button-down shirts and sweater-vests. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Despite Vincent's disinterest in magic, he was shown as a very powerful witch, in terms of the large amounts of power he can handle channeling. Such demonstrations of power mainly occurred during Finn's possession of Vincent's body. By Esther's own admission, the body of a powerful witch was chosen as Finn's vessel while that of a weaker one was given to Kol. It is repeatedly shown that Vincent's power was great enough to subdue two Original Vampires, Elijah and Klaus, with the latter also being the Hybrid. Finn was also, with Vincent's magic able to send an adult werewolf flying through the air, as well as be able to rip out the heart of a hybrid, given the right circumstances. With the sacrifice of the Original Vampire Mikael, a limitless source of power, it was further implied and proven that Vincent was a very powerful witch, as his body easily handled all of the power repeatedly 'bleeding' out from Mikael, while Finn himself utilized that power, as well as the strength of his host body. Still, Vincent's magic paled in comparison to that of a centuries-old and powerful witch named Freya, the sister of Finn. After Vincent was freed of Finn's possession, it is revealed that despite the great power he possesses, Vincent wants nothing to do with his coven and the witch communities overall. Thus, the amount of knowledge he has regarding Witchcraft remains unknown. Following Vincent's disagreement with the recent decisions of the Ancestors and the fact that they completely assumed control over his actions, Vincent realized that they posed a large threat though attempted to contact them. However, the Ancestors stripped him of the Regency and dissolved Vincent's connection to their power, leaving him magically weakened due to the fact that he aligned himself with the Mikaelson family, while making Van Nguyen the new Regent of the 9 covens of New Orleans. However, Vincent was still able to break Van's spell with Davina's aid though he presumed it would not work. After Davina's death, and subsequent soul shattering, he and Kol traveled to the Ancestral plane, where he called forth her soul, effectively bringing her back to that plane of existence. While attempting to severe the Ancestors connection to the physical world with Eva's dark object, they were forced back to their bodies by Davina, giving them a chance to live out the rest of their lives with her sacrifice. In No Quarter, it is revealed that he cast a boundary spell to trap Klaus Mikaelson that was so powerful that Freya Mikaelson, a powerful witch in her own right, could only temporary disrupt for a few moments. |-|As Regent= Upon assuming Regency of New Orleans' Witch community, Vincent's powers were augmented to levels beyond any conventional witch, as seen numerous times. Vincent managed to activate the Serratura, a Dark Object that can contain and imprison anything. This is a feat, that by Tristan DeMartel's own admission can only be performed with the power of a Regent. Soon after becoming Regent he was able to effectively use telekinesis on a great scale, as seen when he easily caused a car crash. Freya was able to use Vincent's power (channelling him) to create an illusion that disguised Camille - who was in transition at the time - as Aurora. As the Regent he has a unique connection to all of the Ancestors from the 9 covens and can communicate with them even outside of of New Orleans. Vincent was able to subdue ancient vampires using pain infliction spells. That was proven during his encounter with the vampire Sofya and her companions. He easily subdued them, but when he turned against her his magic was rendered useless. It remains unclear whether this is the doing of the Ancestors or some other method that Sofya had applied on herself to make herself immune against magic, but it most likely was the doing of the Ancestors, who were working with Lucien; Sofya's boss. He can easily snap a vampire's neck in seconds, like he did to Josh while under the influence of the Ancestors. He can also easily hex his targets to death without any incantations, by causing them to rapidly bleed out, as seen with the Obi witch he killed. He can also perform locator spells without much effort and was even able to cloak Camile and himself from Freya's locator spells. He was also able to anesthetize Freya. Although, it has to be noted that Freya was caught by surprise. His great power was demonstrated even further when he cast a different version of the Immortality Spell created 2,000 years ago by Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful witches in history and repeated 1,000 years later by yet another witch who was one of the most powerful witches in history, Esther. This version of the spell included the following: werewolf venom from all seven werewolf clans, the last remaining fragment of the white oak and the blood of a Mikaelson witch. With this version of the Immortality Spell, he successfully turned Lucien into an Enhanced Original Vampire or the Beast of the prophecy by Alexis. Weaknesses Vincent has the typical weaknesses of a witch/human. As the Regent of New Orleans, Vincent had augmented magical powers, given to him by the Ancestors, making him the strongest witch within all of New Orleans. However, those powers came at a very high price. The Ancestors interfered with his personal free will, forcing him into magical subjugation, even inflicting magical pain upon him. Relationships Eva Sinclair Vincent and Eva both met when they were sixteen years old during their student years. They were very happy. When Vincent and Eva finally reunited, Eva was so pleased and revealed to see him although he was not. She pleaded with him to help her, which lead him to 'help' her before betraying her by knocking her out, unconscious. After Eva's 'death', he burns a photo of her and him and watches it burn, rendering his true feelings. Camille O'Connell Camille met Vincent after Finn was expelled from his body. Cami tried to reassure Vincent that he was not guilty of Finn's crimes, and the two appear to be becoming allies and friends. They both find themselves having similar interests in the study of psychology, often analyzing one another. In Season 3, they are working together to stop supernatural crime in New Orleans. They also appear closer in friendship and trust. Cami unfortunately dies in No More Heartbreaks and Vincent's grief for her causes him to be completely broken emotionally and physically. Other Relationships *Davina and Vincent (Friends/Former Allies) *Marcel and Vincent (Former Friends/Former Allies/Enemies) *Vincent and Tristan (Enemies) *Elijah and Vincent (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Klaus and Vincent (Former Allies) *Freya and Vincent (Former Allies/Friends) *Will and Vincent (Friends/Allies) Appearances Season One *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson/Freed from Finn's possession) *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Dead Angels'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' https://twitter.com/AnthonyKountz/status/768480885305933824 *''4x09'' https://twitter.com/AnthonyKountz/status/788064430969982976 }} Episode Absence In Season Two, Vincent does not appear in two episodes, while a main character: *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' In Season Three, Vincent does not appear in seven episodes: *''You Hung the Moon'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' Name * Vincent '''means "Victorious" and the origin of the name is Latin. * '''Griffith means "fighting chief, fierce, strong warrior or lord" and is Welsh. Trivia * It is possible that Vincent's family are all dead, or that he was estranged from them since it's known that Esther carefully picked hosts who would not be missed. ** In Save My Soul is revealed that Esther was able to kidnap him because Vincent had cut all ties with the coven and his family, living a life away from magic. * He told Cami that he defected from his coven. * His real occupation is unknown as he has faked being an adviser of a university while being possessed. * He was Davina's successor as Regent as of Savior until he got shunned less than a year later. * He was born and raised in New Orleans. * Yusuf Gatewood has stated that Vincent's favorite condiment is mustard, but this is unconfirmed and may simply be a joke. * He is the first non-lead character to reach an episode count of 20 in a single season. * In Ashes to Ashes, it is revealed Vincent has a tattoo on his chest, but is not known what it is exactly as it was partially covered by his shirt. * While inhabited by Finn, Vincent's body received a number of injuries: ** Shot by two arrows, one in the shoulder and the other in the leg by Jackson Kenner. ** Bitten violently by Elijah. ** Kept trapped in coffin with very little air for an extended period of time. ** Stabbed by a knife thrown by Elijah. ** Blown up in a gas explosion caused by Elijah. ** Stabbed by a piece of fence thrown by Klaus. * He is often called in by the local P.D for assenting them in cases which seems occult and aftermath of some black magic. * He has some experience in hand to hand fighting, sparring with Marcel in his ring. * The Ancestors practically forced Vincent to cast the third version of the Immortality spell (though Lucien had gotten a coven of witches to reverse engineer its predecesor; Esther's version, along with procuring the ingredients and requirements for the spell). Its predecesors are as follows: ** 1st Version: The Immortality spell (Qetsiyah; creator, and Silas; conceptor of idea). ** 2nd Version: The Original Vampires (Esther). Quotes ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Help Needed Category:The Originals Season Four Characters